3 Years Disappearance
by Miss-Mickey-Mouse
Summary: This is a Roxanne and Chandler story. About how what if Roxanne didn't tell Chandler something important she just fled.


_If You All find something familiar with My story writing and MisaAlyssa and LilMickeyBear. Its because were the same person._

_I just can barely get on my other accounts so Im starting a new one. This one will be the main one alright. _

_Okay two clear 2 things up. Roxanne never went to Iraq. Chandler never moved away but he still lives with his girlfriend Kendall._

**3 Years Disappearance.**

**By: Mickey Mouse**

**Prologue**

The car sped along the slippery road as the rain pounded the windshield. It was the worst rainstorm of the year and Roxanne knew she shouldn't be driving on the road tonight. She considered driving back to the motel she had been living at for the past two months. She was about to turn around when she heard a little noise coming from the backseat. Looking in the mirror she saw her little girl toss and turn uncomfortably. She then knew that she had to keep driving to Glenoak. Afterall a motel was no place for her daughter and she knew Rose was getting suspicious about her father. She kept an eye on the road and on Rose. She laughed as Rose curled herself into the blankets. Since Rosie was always so small she completely disappeared in the covers. Roxanne turned her eyes to the road and thought about the day Rose was born. It was both the happiest and the most terrifying day of her life.

_"And its out. Miss Richardson for a premature baby your daughter looks pretty healthy." The doctor said smiling and Roxanne felt her heart give a small jump as she smiled. "Wait... I have a little girl." Roxanne felt tears come to her eyes as she looked at her daughter. All the sudden something registered in Roxanne's brain. "Wait if she's healthy why isnt she crying?" The doctor didn't answer and Roxanne looked up and saw the doctor and the nurse were wheeling the baby at an alarming speed. "Where are you taking her? Where are you taking my baby girl?" She asked nervous and the other nurse walked in. "NICU, Her heart rates dropping at an alarming rate. Just stay here Miss. Richardson." The other nurse walked out quickly and Roxanne lay there watching terrified._

_Roxanne walked down the hall towards the nursery for premature babies. It had been a whole week since Rose had been born. Roxanne had been allowed to go home but she had decided to stay here. Atleast she wasnt wearing the horrible hospital gowns. She walked over to the nursery and the first baby she saw was her own little girl. She took a chair and pulled it up to the little crib. She was careful of all the machines so she would screw anything up. "Hey there Rosie." She said getting right up close to her. "Mommies here." She said putting her pinkey finger into the crib. As a reflex Rose grabbed it and Roxanne held back tears._

Roxanne smiled to herself glad that Rose was still here. She had been so frail as a baby and she had nearly lost her a few times. Roxanne remembered how Rose was so weak that Roxanne wasn't even allowed to hold her for atleast 2 months after she had born. Rose had been 3 months old when she was allowed to go home with her mom to the small apartment they had. Roxanne still watched the road as she remembered Rose's first Halloween. She was so small and could barely walk but she had managed to get candy from all the apartments in the building.

_"Twic or Tweat" Rose yelled to Mrs. Hanson. Laughing at the sight of little rose in a big witch costume she gave Rose a whole handful of candy. Rose smiled and said a cheerful. "Tank you." She ran over to her mom and dumped the candy into a pillowcase, she then ran to Mrs. Hansons neighbor. "Come on Rose." Roxanne chuckled. "You've got enough candy." She said refering to the huge pillowcase filled with candy. Rose moaned. "Awwww." Roxanne looked at her pouting face. "Alright last house though." She said unable to refuse her daughter. She saw her friend Alicia and she turned to go talk to her. Turning back after about 30 seconds she looked at the apartment.The door was closed and Rose was gone. "ROSE!" Roxanne screamed freaked out. She looked around terrified and kept spinning around. "ROSE!" She screamed louder this time scared to death. She ran to the door of the apartment Rose had been getting candy from. _

_She knocked loudly and the guy came to the door. "Oh hello there." She was hyperventilating. "Have you seen my daughter she was just here. She was the little witch." The man nodded. "Oh ya she got on the elevator with her father." Roxanne freaked out. She left for the elevator and stopped at every floor. "Rose!" She would scream on each floor. She went down to the lobby last and started crying when she wasn't there. "Oh my god. What kind of sick pervert took her. " She said freaking about the father thing. All the sudden the apartment building doors opened and Rose came in running. "Mommy!" She said and Roxanne felt the breath coming back to her. "ROSIE!" She screamed running over to her. She bent down to her level. "Who did you go with Rose who?" She asked checking out Rose's face for bruises. _

_The door opened and in came Kevin. "Hey Roxanne... I took Rose outside to see aunt Lucy." He explained as Lucy came in. "Sorry we didnt tell you." Roxanne got up and walked over to Kevin and slapped him hard against the head. "Kevin whats your problem. Do you have any idea how scared I was... I thought someone perverted had taken my daughter. God whats the matter with you." She said hitting him again and Lucy and Rose laughed. He backed up. "Sorry! Sorry Roxanne okay next time I'll tell you... Im sorry." She hit him one more time. "You better be."_

Roxanne chuckled at the memory now. "Mommy." A silent voice spoke up and Roxanne freaked out she didn't mean to wake up Rose. She turned her head. "Ya baby." She said quietly. "Where are we going?" Roxanne paused before answering. "Uhm well its hard to explain but..."

_"Mommy do you think I look pretty enough for Daddy?" Rose asked as she got out of their car. "Ofcourse your Daddies going to think you look as pretty as a rose." Rose gave a giggle and she grabbed her moms hand. "Come on Mommy." Rose said running up to the door trying to drag her Mom along. Surprisingly for a 2 year old she never managed to. Rose knocked on the door loudly. Kendall came to the door. "Hello who are you..." She started but when she saw Roxanne she said sharply recognizing her. "Chandler isn't here." She directed the words to Roxanne. "Oh can you tell my daddy I was here. Kendall was shocked. "Your Daddy... Dont you know that Chandlers mine now. He doesnt want anything to do with your Mom. So he ofcourse doesnt want you." All the sudden Rose broke down. Roxanne grabbed her daughters hand and held her close. "How could you be such a cruel person... Shes just a toddler and your telling her that her daddy doesnt want her." Roxanne picked up Rose and left back for the car. On the way out Chandlers car pulled up and Chandler saw Roxanne getting into her car. "ROXANNE!" He yelled. "WAIT!" He tried to hurry before she left but it was too late. _

"Were going to see Daddy, again."


End file.
